The Secret
by Eloloo
Summary: Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait parlé. // Sparky/Shweir //


**Notes de l'auteur** : C'est un truc que j'ai écrit pour le défi "secret honteux" sur la communauté Livejournal me_li_me_lo.  
Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues !! =D  
Ah oui, et euh... Pour celles qui attendent la suite de mes 15 OS Sparky, ça arrive, j'ai juste un soucis d'inspiration xD  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! N'hésitez pas !

**

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait parlé, qu'il avait ébruité.

Il l'avait gardé pour lui.

Il l'avait _caché_ quelque part – il n'était pas très sûr que ce soit le mot approprié – pour que personne ne tombe dessus. Quelques fois, il le ressortait, l'observait avec un certain attendrissement, s'amusait à trouver tout ses petits défauts. A chaque fois montait en lui cette même émotion, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il.

John Sheppard savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si quelqu'un découvrait _ça_. Il redoutait qu'une personne en particulier ne l'apprenne. Rodney. Il savait que si cela venait à parvenir aux oreilles du scientifique, toute la cité serait au courant en moins d'une heure. Et il ne faudra pas moins de temps pour que le reste de la galaxie le soit aussi ; sans oublier Elizabeth. A cette seule pensée, le militaire préférait cesser immédiatement de conjecturer sur la possibilité que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, ne sache.

Ø

C'était un de ces soirs où il faisait bon rester dehors, à la belle étoile. Halling avait préparé un feu de camp et, peu à peu, tous les petits Athosiens se réunissaient autour du bois qui crépitait. Les flammes projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les tentes et les visages des enfants ; comme si, petit à petit, les fantômes des histoires que John Sheppard allait raconter envahissaient le camp, rampaient sur le sol pour venir prendre place au milieu de l'assistance rassemblée là.

Puis le militaire s'était mis à conter l'histoire d'esprits frappeurs qui hantaient certaines forêts et de chevaliers en armure pourfendeurs de dragons ; lorsqu'il eut épuisé son stock de légendes, les enfants, hypnotisés par ses talents de conteur, s'agglutinèrent autour de lui pour entendre encore ne serait-ce que quelques bribes d'histoires. Doucement mais fermement, le jeune homme les avait exhortés à aller se coucher et, un à un, les enfants avaient regagné leur lit. Seul était resté un petit groupe d'enfants, un garçonnet et deux fillettes, qui observaient le militaire avec un air infiniment gêné. Et c'est là, devant le feu mourant, qu'ils lui firent cadeau du _secret_.

Ø

Rodney McKay avait bien failli découvrir le pot aux roses. L'après-midi s'effaçait doucement ce jour-là ; c'était jour de repos sur la cité, et John, après une partie d'échecs plus que mouvementé avec Carson Beckett, revenait vers ses quartiers en compagnie de Rodney. Le scientifique se faisait un plaisir d'expliquer au militaire sa tactique au jeu de stratégie, en long, en large et en travers ; John n'y prêtait qu'une oreille distraite. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se trouvait sur son lit, il ne put que remercier la Providence pour avoir plongé Rodney dans ses élucubrations, qui l'empêchèrent de remarquer _le secret_, posé là, bien en évidence.

Comme si de rien n'était, John marcha vers le lit et, feignant de s'asseoir pour ranger quelques vêtements qui traînaient au pied de la commode, s'empara de l'objet et le remit dans le tiroir. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Rodney terminait juste sa tirade sur la façon de déjouer la stratégie de Carson Beckett aux échecs.

Ø

A ce jour, une seule personne connaît le _secret_ de John Sheppard.

Ce n'était que quelques jours après avoir évité le pire avec McKay. Il devait être quelque chose comme onze heures ce soir-là ; John et Elizabeth revenaient du mess, après un dîner qui s'était un peu éternisé avec Teyla, Ronon et Rodney. Discutant des derniers événements notables sur la cité, la dirigeante et le militaire se retrouvèrent vite devant la porte close des quartiers de John ; les couloirs d'Atlantis leur étaient devenus tellement familiers qu'ils auraient pu s'y promener les yeux fermés.

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques instants ; ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait particulièrement envie d'aller se coucher. Et puis il suffit d'une plaisanterie, du rire d'Elizabeth résonnant dans le couloir désert, et de John, qui ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. En quelques secondes, il avait franchi la limite ; ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme, et il fut à peine surpris lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser. A tâtons, il trouva le panneau de commande de la porte, agita la main devant et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, attira Elizabeth à l'intérieur.

*

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont elle prit conscience fut la proximité du corps de John. Par vagues successives, les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire ; étrangement, pas une once de regret ne naquit en elle.

Sheppard dormait encore ; un coup d'œil à sa montre apprit à Elizabeth qu'il n'était que six heures et demie. Il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant de prendre ses fonctions ; elle s'assit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et chercha quoi faire pour tuer le temps. Elle ne voulait pas partir tout de suite et remettre à plus tard une conversation qui s'imposait.

Elizabeth se souvient que John avait commencé la lecture de « Guerre et Paix » ; machinalement, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et trouva le livre. Et le _secret_.

Délicatement, elle prit l'objet, enveloppé dans un morceau de tissu ; elle se sentit coupable de fouiller ainsi dans les affaires du militaire, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Elizabeth posa sa trouvaille sur la couette et défit les pans de l'étoffe, pour découvrir…

-Liz ?

_Liz ? _

Elizabeth sourit ; personne ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça.

John, encore ensommeillé, s'assit à son tour et ne mit pas moins de quelques secondes pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait sur le lit ; il crut qu'il se trouvait dans un mauvais rêve.

Devant l'air gêné du militaire, la jeune femme crut bon de le rassurer.

-Je n'en parlerai à personne, promis.

La poupée de chiffon aux cheveux de laine, que John Sheppard tenait soigneusement à l'écart de toute moquerie, fut à cet instant le seul témoin du baiser que Liz lui donna.

Et elle devint non pas _son_ secret, mais le _leur_.

Fin.

* * *

-Juste une précision : c'est bien les enfants qui ont fait cadeau de la poupée à John. Je précise parce qu'on me l'a demandé dans une review ;)


End file.
